


First

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was used to come second. Since he could remember there had always been someone or something that came before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Bobby was used to come second. Since he could remember there had always been someone or something that came before him.

In his childhood it had been Ronny. As a child he had been as often ill as a child can be without getting permanent damage.

Bobby could still remember a scene as he had been five years old and had drawn a picture for his mother. Everyone in kindergarten had praised his picture and he had been very proud of it.

_'Mummy, look.'_

'Just a second, darling'

'Mummy'

'I said in a second' she snapped at him. Bobby looked up at her with big blue and hurt eyes.

'I'm sorry, darling' She knelt beside him.

'But Ronny's ill again. You're a big boy, you'll understand that don't you, Bobby'

Bobby nodded. She never saw his picture.

Years later then, when Ronny wasn't ill so often anymore, Bobby came second again, this time by the choice of family's yearly vacation place. Bobby loved ice and snow but Ronny loathed them. Ronny liked sand and sun and heat. So they spent their vacation at a beach, every year.

It wasn't like Bobby's parents didn't love him, no, they absolutely did but Ronny was their baby and Bobby hadn't a chance against this fact.

As he started at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters he met John. But also for John he wasn't the first. He wasn't John's first roommate or his first friend. He wasn't the first guy John kissed or slept with. And he came also second to John's pride.

He may not be John's first but John was his first and Bobby was used to come second, so he kept him being satisfied to have John at his side.

When Rogue came to the school Bobby thought he had a chance to be the first. He even risked his relationship with John for that chance---and lost.

He wasn't Rogue's first love or her first boyfriend, not her first kiss. And most importantly: while she cared for him she didn't loved him. No, her love would always belong to Wolverine.

By the time they figured out, John had already left.

Bobby was used to come second, so the phone call about a year after John had left, surprised him.

His cell phone rang. Bobby frowned. He knew no one who would call him on a Friday afternoon. His parents still worked (if they would call him at all), Ronny would certainly never call him again and all his friends were here at this school.

'Yeah?'

'Bobby' Bobby stopped breathing for a moment. He recognized the voice immediately, even though he hadn't heard it for about a year.

'John.'

'Yeah, that's my name.'

'What the fuck...I mean...why…why now?'

'Had to re-think a few things.'

'Where are you?'

'McDonalds, the one at the station.'

'I'm coming. Don't go, okay?'

'Bobby, I…' But Bobby didn't want to listen. He knew he wasn't the smartest when it came to relationships but he could make out a second chance when there was one.

'Just don't go. I'll be there in a second.'

'Did Rogue help you to steal the teleportation skill from the blue guy?'

'Haha. I see you didn't lost your incredibly funny humour.'

Bobby pushed the door open. He saw John sprawled over a seat next to the window. He looked bored. Slowly his brown eyes scanned the room until he met Bobby's. They just silently watched each other until Bobby sat down across from John.

'Hi.' (I missed you)

'Hi.' (I missed you, too)

'You dyed your hair.' (Are you still John?)

'Was bored.' (Of course)

How did you came here?' (Last time you had that girl clinging to you)

'Borrowed Cyclops's car.' (We broke up. I was just the second choice)

'Seems like you couldn't escape from my influence in the end.' (Told you she was just after Wolverine)

'Yeah.' (Yeah)

'Why are you here John?' (Do you have an idea how you hurt me?)

'Wasn't my thing either. Didn't escape to be another one's puppet.' (Look who's talking!)

'Do you want to come back? I'm sure the Professor would…' (I know but I won't let you go this time)

'No.' (You can't turn back time)

'But...' (Maybe if we both tried)

'No way.' (Maybe)

'What do you want then?' (Tell me how)

'You to come with me. I have a flat here and a job,' (You told me that you loved me. Stick to it.)

'You and an uneventful life? Impossible!' (I will)

'Sarcasms doesn't fit you. Leave it to me.' (I'm not going to let you out if you go in)

Bobby laughed and entwined his fingers with John's.

'If you say so.' (I won't go)

'I do.' (Good)


End file.
